


What Happens in Vegas...

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: 72 hours leave in Vegas, what could go wrong?





	What Happens in Vegas...

Steve looked around the bar, acclimating himself to the contrast of the bright flashing lights and the otherwise dark surroundings. He ignored the loud bells and whistles from the casino—he wasn’t here to gamble.

Well, not with his money, at least. 

He had 72 hours before he left to spend 6 months on a sub. Time to get all his urges out of his system and lock everything away until he was back on land. 

What happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas, right?

Eyes adjusted, Steve looked around again, landing on a guy at the far end of the bar. Light hair—blond, maybe, too hard to tell at this distance. Muscles for days, and obvious ‘don’t touch’ vibes to every woman who stopped to give it a shot.

Maybe he just wanted to be alone. Or maybe not.

Steve watched as three more women tried their best lines on the guy, but every single one of them walked away without more than a few words. 

Well, at the very least Steve could attempt to start a conversation. No harm in that, right?

Steve made his way around the bar to take the empty seat next to the guy. “One of those,” Steve said, nodding at the guy’s beer when the bartender approached. Steve glanced at the guy. “You want another?” he asked.

The guy gave him a long look before he nodded. “Sure. Thanks.” 

Already more successful than every woman the guy had shot down. But that didn’t necessarily mean anything. The bartender brought both beers, and the guy said thanks again. Steve held his beer out to tap the neck against the guy’s. “Steve,” he said. 

The guy tapped his beer. “Danny.”

“Nice to meet you,” Steve said, before taking a long draw off his beer. “What brings you to Vegas?” he asked. “Because—and don’t take this the wrong way—you don’t really seem to be in the Vegas spirit.”

“Says the guy sitting next to me in the darkest corner of the bar.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe it takes one to know one.” After a moment, Steve nudged Danny’s shoulder with his own. “What gives?”

“My brother decided that Vegas was the perfect way to celebrate my graduation from college.” Danny nodded towards the casino. “He’s over there somewhere, probably losing his entire bank account.” Danny took a drink. “What about you?”

“On leave,” Steve said. “In a few days I’ll be at sea for six months.” 

Danny shuddered, the move causing his arm to brush against Steve’s. “No thanks,” he said. “I mean, no offense, but stuck on a boat for six months?” 

He shuddered again, and Steve resisted the urge to touch the spot where their arms had brushed. “Not a boat,” Steve said. “A submarine.”

Danny looked a little ill. “Even worse. Cramped spaces, no air…ugh.”

“Claustrophobic?” Steve asked sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Danny took a long drink, finishing off the beer, and Steve nodded for two more as he finished his own. “Plus a very healthy fear of the ocean. A submarine sounds like a living hell to me.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Steve said. “But I’m looking forward to it.” 

Danny took a long drink. “After you have three days to live it up?” At Steve’s nod, Danny said, “How about a drinking game, then?”

“You’re on.”

Danny called the bartender over. “Two shots of whiskey,” he said. “And leave the bottle.”

***

Steve crawled out of sleep with about the same delicacy he might need to crawl to the toilet in a minute. The sheets reeked of hotel, the strong detergent smell and scratchy linen a dead giveaway. He rolled onto his back, happily surprised when he didn’t feel like throwing up. 

Which was when he heard the snore.

He turned his head to the side, not completely surprised to see Danny lying beside him. His brain helpfully supplied the fact that both of them were clearly naked, and the pleasant aches in all the right places told him the rest of the story. 

Fuck. 

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, frowning at the hard, not-skin feel on his nose. He held out his hand, blinking several times, but no, the gold band there did not go away. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Danny stirred, turning onto his side to face Steve as his eyes open. “Hey,” Danny said, his voice rough and sleepy, making Steve’s dick jump, and no, for the love of God, no, not the time. “What time is it?”

“Uh…I don’t know.” Steve cleared his throat. “How much of last night do you remember?” Steve asked. Because once he’d seen the ring, vague pieces had come back to him, enough to know that no, it wasn’t a joke and yes, they had actually gotten married.

He watched Danny frown, then his eyes go wide as he pulled his own hand out of the covers and stared at a matching ring. 

“Uh….”

“Yeah.”

“Um…I’m sure they have places to unhitch you as fast as they can hitch you,” Danny said. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah. They must, right? We can’t be the first people to wake up surprised to find rings on our fingers.”

“Nope. As soon as we get up, we can take care of that.” Danny slid a little closer. “Though, I mean, as long as we’re married,” he said, still moving in, and Steve could feel the slide of his skin, “we might as well make the most of it, right?”

No, they should absolutely get up and go find a way to undo this right now. Except Danny’s dick was half hard and pressing insistently against Steve’s leg, and Steve’s dick was more than on board with maybe getting in a little more married sex before getting divorced. 

“Well, since we’re already married,” Steve said, pulling Danny closer. 

***

Steve took the ring off and dropped into a pocket on his duffel, folding up the divorce papers and placing them in the same pocket, right next to the marriage certificate they’d found when they’d finally unearthed themselves from the covers hours later. 

He had nice, secret safe deposit box to put them in, just in case he ever needed them. Not that he would, because he would never see Danny again. But it never hurt to hold onto the papers in case some question came up about his marriage status. 

Which was the only reason he was keeping any of it.

“So,” Danny said, his finger now bare as well. “I’d say see you around, but what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Nice being married to you for 18 hours.”

Danny laughed, and Steve wanted to take a picture of that smile. “Yeah, likewise.” 

He shook Steve’s hand, but Steve pulled him in at the last second, wrapping his arms around Danny. “Don’t kill your brother, okay?” Steve said, as he stepped back. “Vegas wasn’t all bad after all, yeah?”

“It definitely had its good points,” Danny said. “Don’t drown.”

Steve laughed. “I’ll try not to.” 

“Good.”

Danny gave him a little wave before he turned to walk off. Steve watched him go for a moment before turning around to go the other direction. 

\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of fic, I’m pretending this country isn’t so fucking stupid and same-sex marriage has been allowed for a long time, as it should have been.


End file.
